Felicidad
by Chocolate-con-mani
Summary: "Deseo que sea feliz. Pero nada me haría más feliz a mí que su felicidad fuera conmigo." /UA/


Summary: "Deseo que sea feliz. Pero nada me haría más feliz a mí que su felicidad fuera conmigo"

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas. Primera y tercera persona cada vez que estos estén puestos.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Vaya, es el más cortito hasta ahora...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Felicidad"

Por: complete-Stranger (NeKo-Stranger)

La primera vez que lo vi ni siquiera me fije en él. Sólo pensaba en el hombre que estaba a su lado. Ése rubio que solía gritar lo contento que estaba. Tan diferentes.

Naruto-kun la luz. Uchiha-san la noche.

Así es cómo yo los clasificaba.

No sé cómo ni cuando pasó, pero poco a poco mis ojos empezaron a seguir las direcciones que él tomaba.

Siempre sonriendo ante la idea de que podríamos compartir el elevador.

Pero para eso tenía que correr más. Él siempre llegaba temprano.

Siempre pensando que sería lindo estar a su lado, caminando a la par.

Tomándonos de las manos, platicando de nuestras preocupaciones y de las dichas de la vida.

Siempre sonrojándome cuando nuestras manos chocaban por accidente.

Y aún así tenía que soportar tu penetrante mirada, antes de entrar a la oficina de Naruto-kun me dabas ésa sonrisa que me causaba escalofríos.

Siempre preguntándome que se sentiría ser tu secretaria o tu asistente personal.

¿Sería diferente para ti? ¿Me mirarías de otra forma? ¿Los tratos serían especiales?

Siempre imaginando que sería agradable el que me tomara en cuanta para sus decisiones.

Que se preocupara por sí no he comido, que sería malo para mi salud el que me quedara hasta tarde en la oficina.

...

Siempre anhelando que a mi fuera quien tomara entre sus brazos y besara con tanta pasión... en plena reunión.

Siendo yo la que compartiera esa argolla de matrimonio contigo. No ella.

Y aun cuando sabes que ella te engaña con aquel que creíste tu mejor amigo.

Sigues con ella.

Te haces daño.

Pero eso no importa ¿verdad?

Sólo importa que tu venganza se lleve a cabo.

Aún no entiendo por qué sigues con esto, ambos sabemos que la venganza pasó a un segundo plano.

Ella te importa más.

Y aunque las lágrimas acuden a mí con ése pensamiento no puedo evitar sonreír.

Porque si ella no te hubiera engañado, nada de esto hubiera comenzado...

Egoísta ¿no crees?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Hinata ¿Haz visto mis boxers?"-

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-"C-creo que están en ésa silla"- La Hyuuga seguía con la mirada, todos los movimientos del chico –"Sasuke-kun"- El aludido hizo un sonido para dar a entender que la escuchaba –"Y-yo, prepare algo p-para comer ¿Quieres que-?"-

-"No"- Hinata pensaba que tal vez si le mostraba que era su platillo favorito... él se quedaría. –"Sakura me espera para cenar"-

-"Y-ya veo"- Ella luchaba con las terribles ganas de llorar que tenía. El nudo en su garganta era cada vez más difícil de contener.

Sus ojos entraron en contacto.

Él sabía que le hacía daño a ésa chica. Sabía que poco a poco perdía lo que a él en un principio le había interesado. Sabía que la estaba manchando.

Pero no haría nada por impedirlo.

-"Vendré en dos días"- Se acercó de manera sigilosa, se apoderó de ésos dulces y rozados labios. Ya marcados por él.

-"Sasuke-kun"- gimió cuando él tomo uno de sus pechos y lo comenzó a masajear. Formando pequeños círculos alrededor de su sensible pezón.

Había un rastro de saliva cuando se separaron, el Uchiha lo lamió y con un gruñido se 'despidió'.

Sólo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Una vez sola, lloro sin más; agarrando con desesperación su almohada.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

Siempre ella...

No sé cómo ni cuando pasó pero poco a poco te convertiste en mi mundo, mi razón para poder existir.

Siempre sonriendo al ver que estás del otro lado de mi puerta.

Siempre pensando en la idea de que tú y yo seamos una verdadera pareja.

Siempre sonrojándome cuando me ves con esos ojos hambrientos, insinuándome que quieres volver a mi cama.

Siempre preguntándome que pasaría sí vivieras conmigo. Niños, yo te los podría dar; los que quisieras.

Siempre imaginando que haría sí despertaras a mi lado, que no te fueras a penas termine lo que viniste a hacer.

Siempre anhelando que me dieras **ésa **sonrisa que a ella le das, que tu amor fuera para mí.

Siempre deseando que cuando Uchiha Sakura pregunte '¿Quién es ésa?' Tú respondas algo más que un 'Es una empleada más'.

...

Porque ése era tu plan desde un principio. El que tú esposa se enterará de que tenías un amorío con la mujer a la que anunciaron cómo:

'La más linda de la empresa'.

Siempre diciendo que ya no sabes lo que es felicidad, que no tienes ninguna relación con ése sentimiento.

Mi corazón se encoge cada vez que escucho esa frase.

Y es que deseo que sea feliz. Pero nada me haría más feliz a mí que su felicidad fuera conmigo...

Yo lo amo.

Pero lo único que puedo hacer es tragarme mis lágrimas y mi dolor pues yo no soy más que su-

-"Hinata-chan ¿Por qué lloras?"-

Linda y tonta amante.

_**The end...**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Y ahí acaba...

La verdad no sé ustedes, pero cuando lo escribí sí me dio el sentimiento. La verdad me inspire en un fic SasuNaru. De que lo odiaba por muchas razones, pero por la razón que más lo odiaba era por amarlo tanto... triste.

En realidad me lo planteé varias veces, no sabía cómo acabarlo. No sé, había un final que me gustaba más, pero ya no me acuerdo bien de el y el título no me termina de convencer, en fin, espero les haya gustado.

Es mi primer SasuHina (Con toques de SasuSaku) y lo puse porque llevo más de un año acá y que mejor para celebrarlo que poner una de mis parejas favoritas. Además se me acaba de ocurrir un SasuHina algo parecido (me refiero al toque de empresario/secretaria) y Hinata no será la que sufra... buajaja.

Jeje bueno, me despido, ojala pueda recibir sus hermosos reviews, me animan a escribir. Además así sabré sí el SasuHina se me da.

_¿Reviews?_

/ccomplete-Stranger/


End file.
